This invention relates to a portable soil sampling device which is highly portable and may be positioned and used in confined spaces or hard-to-reach locations by as few as a single operator, together with a method therefor.
Many soil sampling devices are known in the prior art, which devices tend to be rather large and cumbersome. Typically, these devices are mounted on a large truck or other vehicle, such as a tractor. Examples of two truck-mounted soil sampling devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,150 to Davis, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,541 to Doty. While the latter soil sampling device is described as being mounted on a small pick-up type truck, such cannot be conveniently driven to steep, hilly locations for conducting soil sampling for building foundation work. Similarly, access for driving the truck may not be possible where other structures intervene, as when remodelling is taking place in the back yard of a house and there is no side yard access for the truck, even though there may be a walkway.
A much more difficult and, in fact, impossible location where truck-mounted soil sampling devices are concerned is within buildings. In situations involving toxic waste clean-up, soil samples are required, for example, under the ground floors of existing buildings. The only access to these sampling sites may be ordinary doors of conventional height and width for admitting egress and ingress of people. The maximum working height in these difficult locations may be only normal ceiling height.
While it may be possible to take a hand auger to this type of confined site, there are disadvantages with this approach. A major disadvantage is that a hand auger is not powerful enough. Other disadvantages are that a hand auger is labor-intensive, without achieving the desired penetration.
It is to a solution of these and other problems that this invention is directed.